Czujesz się jakbyś miał stać się jednością z poduszką odpływając do wymarzonej krainy? Tak? Nasza sesja treningowa oraz środki nasenne odnoszą skutek!
W trakcie przerwy relaksacyjnej grupa stażystów delikatnie pielęgnowała Tori nakładając maseczkę oraz ogórki na oczy by oczyścić pory, przemywała stópki i delikatnie powiewała wachlarzami. Sam Bucky siedział sobie z boku z pismem motoryzacyjnym zerkając od czasu do czasu. Bucky: To się nie nazywa czasem wykorzystywaniem? Tori: Oni to lubią. Lubicie to prawda? Nie było żadnego odzewu od nich i dalej z kwaśnymi minami wykonywali swoje obowiązki. Tori: Na sto procent mnie lubią. Chyba, że chcą tak pół na pół i nie mieć szansy na ewentualne dziesięć. Dla nich zabrzmiało to bardzo wymownie i od razu każdy z nich przytaknął. Bucky jedynie westchnął przeglądając zmieniając magazyn na następne wydanie. Tori: Witajcie moi drodzy widzowie przyłapaliście mnie nieco w niecodziennych okolicznościach. Bucky: Na terroryzowaniu ekipy? Chciała się uśmiechnąć jednak nie mogła. Tori: Wybaczcie moi drodzy. Przygotowania. Odetchnęła lekko się układając by było jej wygodniej. Nie było widać, ale lekko ją zdenerwował komentarzy Bucky`ego. Bucky: Więc w skrócie. *przewrócił stronę* Ptaki przegrywają. *przewrócił stronę* Szopy ciągle wygrywają. Czy to jest... ? Tori: Wspaniały wstęp Bucky! Musimy... Nim dokończyła nagle wybiegł z ich nowobogackiej przyczepy. Tori: Zostaje mi was serdeczne zaprosić na odcinek! Zemsta Weteranów! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po dzikiej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, zarośniętą ścieżkę, plac wraz z domkiem oraz szopami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Gwałtownie spada w dół gdzie Chip znajduje się pod wodą tonąc będąc jednocześnie zamyślony we swoich własnych myślach. Nagle o jego spodenki zahacza linka z hakiem. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Vergil mocno ciągnie za linę wyciągając Chipa z wody ciesząc się, że mógł kogoś uratować. Nieoczekiwani w głowę wyłowionego uderza nadlatujący sokół odbijając się od niej prosto do wody. Rozjuszony ptak mota się przez chwilę rzucając się ponownie i wyrywa mu spodenki. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Brian pryska odświeżaczem po lesie odstraszając od siebie zwierzęta, kiedy spodenki nagle spadają na jego głowę. Zaczyna histeryzować biegnąc na ślepo przez las. Zwierzęta wydają się śmiać z niego, gdzie wiewiórki czy niedżwiedż wytykają na nie niego swoimi łapkami. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Sam William widząc to zaczyna się śmiać z jego nieudanego oczyszczenia lasu podczas gdy Katleya stoi z założonymi rękami przekręcając niezadowolona głową. Widząc jej niezadowolenie przestaje się nagle śmiać. Sami nagle zaczynają uciekać przed rozjuszonymi zwierzętami. ♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪ Anthony siedzi w pozycji lotosu na krańcu klifu otoczony przez tęczową aureolę z przezroczysta dłonią na ramieniu. Nagle wpada na niego Brian i oboje strąceni przez niego lecą w dół niewielkiego klifu poprzez wodospad w dół rzeki. Przez moment widać czerwone ślepia u ekologa przy upadku. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Penny chcąc udowodnić, że da sobie radę próbuje przedostać się na czworaka na drugą stronę rzeki przez kłodę. Panowie nagle spadają prosto na nią łamiąc pieniek i wspólnie wpadając do strumienia. '' '♪Everything to prove, nothing in my way♪''' Kawałek pieńka szybko turla się w stronę obozowiska uderzając o wychodek bujając nim przez moment. Evan trzaska wściekle drzwiami wychodząc z przemyconą konsolę i swądem od klozetu wylanym na sobie przez uderzenie. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Na obozowisku Liberty niesie ze sobą dziwnie wyglądające ciasto z widocznymi kawałkami paznokci odkładając je na stoliku dla swojego tajemniczego adoratora. W międzyczasie wyciąga przeterminowanego kebaba pochłaniając go na raz robiąc się od razu zielona z obrzydzenia. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Na tym samym obozowisku po drugiej stronie stołu Masaya siłuje się razem z Arthurem, który triumfuje. Rozżalona i wściekła chce mu posłać cios brzuch, gdzie ten unika a ona się wywala. Pomaga jej jednak wstać licząc na kolejną rundę. Chwyta za jego dłoń rzucając go natychmiast o ziemię. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na niewielkim piaskowym wniesieniu przy plaży Sally siedzi spokojnie szkicując wymyśloną historyjkę z zawodnikami z tego sezonu po chwili zostając uszczypnięta przez kraba oraz uderzona przez tego samego orła okrążającego wyspę kiedy nagle wstała przez ścisk szczypiec. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Kamera gwałtownie sunie w stronę Dantego przybierającego różne pozy, obracającego się rytmicznie gwałtownie zatrzymującego się z sercem ułożonych w dłoniach. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Nieoczekiwanie wyskakuje masa innych kamer i aparatów jakby je przyciągał. Nagle spada na niego słup wody. Tori z Buckym w swoim centrum dowodzenia śmieją się przybijając sobie piątkę ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ Kamera pokazuje siedzącą Charity oraz Joshuę kończącego śmieszny żart, po czym wymieniają się uśmiechami oraz czymś więcej. Pomiędzy nich wpycha się Rachel chcąc być blisko niego nieco psując nastrój. Widok oddala się ukazując wszystkich przy ognisku z piankami na kijach. '' '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa drewnianą tabliczkę z logiem: Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów z wyrytymi głowami finalistów poprzednich sezonów oraz wielu innych poprzednich uczestników z nakreślonymi iksami na ich twarzach Polana Przegranych, Ścieżka prowadząca nad Południowy Brzeg Rzeki 100px Dość wcześnie rano dziewczyny obudziły się jako pierwsze. Nawet nie tak wcześnie bo było około dziesiątej. Charity ewidentnie była ciągle podburzona po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Kurczowo trzymała swoje rzeczy przy sobie. Zakopała tak by nie widział ściskając wiadro. Dziewczyny były w drodze w stronę zbiornika i ich niewielkiego skrawka skąd zbierali pożywieniu. Za wczasy umówiły się z chłopakami będąc już w połowie drogi. Charity: Jak on śmiał!? Wściekle rzuciła wiaderkiem ku górze. Wzbiło się przelatując przez gałęzie. Charity: Gdybyśmy byli w obozie to to zwierzę nas by skrzywdziło. Sally: Też mnie to martwi! Nerwowo podeszła biorąc je z powrotem. Sally: Ale nie wiemy nawet kto to i ... *nerwowo otarła pot* Lepiej nie igr... Gwałtownie jej przerwała. Charity: To ponoć ten Anthony. Ciągle się wymyka im i nie zdziwiłabym się. *wściekle zaciskała pięść* Żeby ktoś mającego głęboki związek z naturą ją tak wykorzystywał. Sally: Kto ci to powiedział!? Charity: William. *zaciskała pięść* Chciałbym, żeby mu tak buldog jajca odgryzł. Chciała ponownie cisnąć wiadrem. Powstrzymała się jednak nie chcąc zachowywać się jak podróbka Masayi. Również, choć średnio się jej to podobało była z Sally jedynymi dziewczynami w drużynie Sally: Spokojnie, spokojnie! Na pewno nic tym nie zdziałamy. Zatrzymała ją by tego nie robiła dla spokoju ducha. Sally: Będziesz miała okazję by mu wygarnąć na zadaniu przy wszystkich. Na razie skupmy się na naszym obowiązku pamiętasz? Charity: Mówisz by dopaść go przy świadkach hę? *zamyśliła się* Racja! Tym się musimy zająć. Sally: Nie... znaczy? Chyba tak? <'Sally:' To okropna rada. Jednak dziewczyna ciągle jest wzburzona od poprzedniego dnia. Na dodatek sama się nieco martwię. Arthur jednak potwierdził, że to było jakieś zwierzę. *nerwowo przetarła ramię* Jeszcze ta sugestia by zrobiła z siebie złoczyńcę.> <'Charity:' Podoba mi się! *wyniosła triumfalnie dłoń* Nie będzie miał jak się wywinąć i w najlepszym razie ośmieszę go przed jego drużyną. Całkiem nieźle! Co do samej Sally muszę ją jakoś na swoją stronę przeciągnąć. Ciągle jednak kręci się wokół Dantego. Co w nim niby takiego jest!?> Sally: To chyba miałam na myśli. *westchnęła* Jesteśmy blisko. Ty po wodę czy owoce? Charity: Ty je lepiej weź. Oddała jej wiadro by ta ruszyła po wodę. Nieco podbudowana zabrała się za zbieranie pożywienia. Sally: Dobrze. Kiwnęła głową kierując się w stronę studzienki a Charity w gąszcz po jagody i inne runa. '' Nieoczekiwanie przy zbieraniu mina jej zbladła na pewien widok. Chatka Zwycięzców, Kuchnia 100px ''Podobnie jak dziewczyny, Katleya dość wcześnie wstała.Chciała odpowiednio wcześnie wykonać swoją powinność czyli dla każdego po filiżance herbaty oraz trójkątne kanapki oraz kilka innych mniej lub bardziej wykwintnych potraw z produktów zapewnionym zwycięzcom. William: Jak można było się spodziewać po pannie Edwards. Katleya: Oh? Nerwowo spojrzała się widząc wchodzącego Williama. Poczuła się nieco zaskoczona jego '' obecnością. Nie spodziewała się nikogo o tej porze. '''Katleya:' Czyżbym obudziła? William: Temu kto wcześnie wstaje, los szczęście przyznaje. Katleya: Paniczowi jednak szczęścia nie brak. William: Naprawdę ród Castvillów może pozazdrościć takiej osoby u ich boku. Katleya: Dziękuję. Jednak... *wodziła wzrokiem* Nie jestem taka wapniała jak się wydaje. Wciąż brakuje mi odpowiedniego podejścia do potrzeb innych oraz odczytywania znaków. William: Ależ przestań. Przyglądał się jej pracy czasami zerkając w jej stronę. <''William:' Coś we mnie buzuje. *nerwowo tupnął nogą* Jak to się nazywa i dlaczego!? Dlaczego!? Jak ja wielki William Prince nie może tego określić.> ''Nieoczekiwanie do kuchni wszedł Brian chcąc również sobie przekąsić z rana wpadając na parkę. Brian: Dzień dobry Katleyo! Nagle będący na miejscu William obrócił posyłając mu co najmniej porażające spojrzenie mówiące by jak najszybciej zniknął. Brian: I Williamie... *nerwowo powiedział ciszej* Dzień dobry Williamie. William:' Dobry. *wyburczał niechętnie* Nie przebywasz w łazience? Brian: W łazience? *nerwowo postukiwał palcami* Już wolna jest. William: Rozumiem. Brian: Może więc? William: Kiedy będę chciał. Brian: Jasne, jasne... rozumiem! Stali przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedząc co zrobić. Dziewczyna nagle zerwała sie spoglądając na '' zdezorientowanych chłopaków. '''Katleya:' Proszę usiądźcie i poczekajcie chwilę. Niedługo wam podam. Pokojówka jakoś tego nie odczuła zajmując się potrawami. Na jej prośbę oboje zasiedli. William ciągle piorunował go wzrokiem, kiedy Brian instynktownie próbował poluźnić wystający kołnierz. <'William:' Czemu ten plebs zwany Brianem ciągle się koło niej kręci!? Pomimo tyych kilku incydentów puszczonych w niepamięć powinien znać swoje miejsce nie kręcąc się wokół osoby niewiele odstającej od wielkiego Williama Prince`a!> <'Brian:' Wiedziałem, że Katleya tutaj będzie. Oboje lubimy dość wcześnie wstawać. *rozmarzył się, nagle rumieniąc się* Z własnych pobudek! Nie by coś. No ale przyznaję. No dobrze widać, że przy niej dość dobrze się czuję. Nie spodziewałem się zupełnie Williama o tej porze. Chociaż już śpimy w jednym pomieszczeniu z Liberty i tak... *nagle zamilknął*> Katleya: Wygodnie? Za chwilę podam więc będziecie mogli jako pierwsi skosztować. Opanowali się kiedy ona się uśmiechnęła podając im jako pierwszym śniadanie. Byli zachwyceni '' kolorytem oraz zapachem, a po spróbowaniu ledwo co mogli powstrzymać się od łez wzruszenia. ''Katleya: Jestem poruszona. Złożyła ręce, delikatnie się uśmiechając ciesząc się z owoców swojej pracy. Oboje zachowywali się wyjątkowo grzecznie kiedy na nich patrzyła. Katleya: Czyż nie miło we wspólnym gronie? Brian: Ta.. *nagle przerwał czując nieprzyjemny ucisk* William: Przewspaniale! *spojrzał się w bok dając znak by przemilczał* Co nie Brian? Brian: Tak! <'Katleya:' Jestem zadowolona z nich. Siedzą wspólnie delektując się wszystkim. Naprawdę. *delikatnie się zarumieniła* Nie mogę dłużej wstrzymywać smutku, że tutaj jestem. Choć nie ma cię panienko Elonore ze mną to obiecuję nie zhańbić swoich przysiąg jak służąca oraz przyjaciółka.> Polana Przegranych, Główny Obóz 100px Chłopaki mając nieco więcej czasu na sen pobudzili się równie wcześnie. Spanie na gołej ziemi '' nie należało do przyjemności. ''Dante zarzucał na siebie ubrania, Arthur przygotowywał się do wyjścia a Joshua kończył parę porannych ćwiczeń jakie miał w zwyczaju. Joshua: Lasencje poszły po zapasy? Dante: Pamiętasz? Umawialiśmy się z z nimi po ceremonii. Joshua: Wyleciało mi, sorry. Dante: To proszę w takim razie. Odparł przyglądając się szykującemu Arthurowi. Pakował kilka części wymiennych do '' skonstruowanych pułapek. '''Arthur:' Nie macie nic przeciw? Pójdę sprawdzić odstraszacze na zwierzęta. *zerknął w stronę słońca* I tak trochę dłużej spałem niż zakładałem. Dante: Pewnie! *wyrwał gwałtownie* Nie ma problemu. Klepnął go dość wymownie po ramieniu. Sam Arthur czy Joshua nic jednak nie zauważyli. Joshua: Luz dude! Chcesz żeby iść z tobą odgonić te potwory! Dante: Właśnie! Zawsze wybierałeś się z kimś. Wstał zarzucając niewielką torbę na plecy. Wystawił kciuka w górę na znak, że sobie poradzi.. '' Dante pokiwał porozumiewawczo głową. '''Dante:' Rozumiem. Arthur: Wolałbym pobyć jednak sam przez chwilę. Ktoś musi też poczekać na dziewczyny. Wrócę poza tym za niedługo i dołączę go śniadania. Zebrał się w drogę odgarniając nieco swój koc na swoje wyznaczone miejsce do snu i ruszył w '' drogę. Sam Dante spoglądał się dłuższą chwilę rozmarzony w jego stronę. <'Arthur:' Naprawdę chciałem pobyć w sumie samemu. Pilnowanie tych odstraszaczy na zwierząt jest taką moją ostoją. Próbuję zgrywać silnego, ale te porażki bolą kiedy byliśmy wiele razy nawet blisko.> '''Joshua:' Yo dude! Trzeba by jednak obmyślić jakąś strategię. Odparł natychmiast kiedy zniknął. Sam Joshua rozłożył się na trawie. Joshua: Yo dude!? Słyszysz mnie? Dante: Oh! Wybacz darling. Nerwowo się zwrócił również przysiadając. Joshua: Mówiłem o strategi. Dante: Jaką strategię? To oczywiste! Przegrywamy raz za razem. Potrzeba nam więcej zgrania darlings! Joshua: Dude? Dante: Darling? Joshua: Dude? Dante: Darling? Mówili tak przez chwilę po czym oboje wybuchli śmiechem z tego powodu. Joshua: Ale serio dude, coś cię łączy z Sally? Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się nagle nerwowo. Domyślał się o co chodzi, ale nie chciał robić '' dziewczynie żadnych lewych akcji. '''Dante:' Co? Z Arth... *nagle przysłonił usta* Joshua: Co dude? Dante: Ja... *westchnął* Joshua: Dude! Arthur poszedł, skup się. Dante: Racja. Odetchnął próbując zachować spokój w tej sytuacji. '' '''Dante:' Mnie z Sally powiadasz więc? Surfer przytakująco kiwną głową. Dante: To znaczy lubi mnie chyba jako przyjaciela i ja ją, ale nic takiego miłosnego. Powiedz lepiej jak tam z tobą i Rachel jak już w temacie! Joshua: Dobra przyjaciółka z dawnego obozu. Tam było tak samo nieźle tutaj! Sporo sportów, ćwiczeń zabawy i pływania! Dante: Brzmi całkiem spoko. Dość ładna pogoda a nie korzystamy tak często z plaży. Joshua: Rozumiem cię dude. Znowu się rozpromienili. Joshua dość szczerze i naturalnie, kiedy Dante z lekkim nerwem i '' zażenowaniem. <'Joshua:' Dude nie jest zły! Był słaby ale kocha basen i wodę! Ktoś taki jak on nie może być zły. Trochę musi dopakować ale jest spoko ziomkiem. *wystawia peace do kamery* Sztamę trzymać trzeba z takimi.> <'Dante:' Mam świadomość, że traktuje mnie dobrze ponieważ potrafię pływać. Nie podoba mi się to bo od razu przekreślił taką Penny czy Sally. Każdy ma tyle wspaniałych ukrytych cech a on po jednej przekreśla wszystkie. I ta sama niezręczna sytuacja. *przysłonił twarz* Ugh!> ''Klepnął go porozumiewawczo po ramieniu. Dante: Cóż. Opowiesz coś więcej kiedyś! Rozkojarzyłem cię, powiedz o co więc chciałeś się spytać. Joshua: Co? *wyglądał na dość zakłopotanego* Dude? Dante: No twoja historia z Rachel. Joshua: Ah! No, to nic takiego. Dante: Nie to. Czuł się coraz zagubiony całą rozmową. Dante: Sally. O co chodzi z Sally? <'Dante:' Oh my. Biedna Rachel. *przekręcił głową* Nie znam waszej historii do końca, ale ciężko byłoby mi zrozumieć przesłanie. Może faktycznie to była magia, którą ty dostrzegłaś?> Joshua: Sally? A! Ona nie umie pływać, więc powinniśmy się jej pozbyć. Dude wydaje się być taka wiesz, meh. Dante: Meh? Wiesz? Stara się jak może. To nie fair? Joshua: Lol? Dude? Jakie nie fair. Nie fair było pozbycie się Masayi! Ta to zasuwała! Chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Nie podobały mu się '' insynuacje Joshy. '''Dante:' Może jednak Rachel poradzi ci lepiej niż ja? Wiesz. Znacie się dłużej. Joshua: Świetny pomysł dude! Zerwał się chętnie w stronę chatki okupowanej przez Szopów. Sam Dante odetchnął oraz położył '' ''się czując się nieco zmęczony rozmową i całą tą sytuacją. Wyczekiwał również na panie. Chatka Zwycięzców, Wspólne Sypialnie 100px W sypialniach zostali jedynie Evan oraz Vergil. Olbrzym ciągle wzdychał oraz przekręcał się się powoli denerwując Evana już i tak wkurzonego grającemu na blacie - przegrywaniem samemu ze sobą w kółko i krzyżyk. Evan: Rozumiem. Bywa ciężko, ale proszę Vergil? Vergil: Vergil. Czuć. Się. Niedobrze. Coś. :( Przekręcił się spoglądając na Evana. Vergil: Czuć. Przyjaciele. Wbijać. Nóż. W. Przyjaciele. Evan: Brian czy ktoś ci coś zrobił? Vergil: Nikt. Nie. Zrobić. Złego. Vergil. Vergil. Jednak. Smutno. Penny. Katleya. Panowie. Nie. Być. Dżentelmen. Próbował złożył w głowie co miał na myśli traktując to jak jakieś puzzle dla zabicia czasu. Evan: Nie znam się na prawach i zasadach dżentelmenów. Jeśli jednak tęsknisz za nimi to może powinieneś wrócić? Vergil: Evan. Co. Mieć. Myśl? :o Vergil. Chcieć. Zostać. Dla. Penny. Rodzina. Ale. Nie. Móc. Patrzeć. Jak. Się. Duszno. Robi. :( Evan: Chcę właśnie o tym... *podrapał się zastanawiająco po podbródku* No wiesz? Spoglądał się z maślanymi oczami w jego stronę przyprawiając jednocześnie o niepokój i '' współczucie. '''Evan:' Ehhh *westchnął* Rodzina i przyjaciele są dla ciebie ważna tak? Vergil: Tak. :) Na. Cały. Świat. Evan: Ta Penny również tak? Może czujesz, że nie powinieneś tutaj być i to normalne. Ludzie będą tutaj z czasem dużo bardziej żli. Vergil: :(((((( Nie odezwał się tylko zakrył się chcąc sobie przemyśleć słowa chłopaka. Sam Evan spojrzał na '' niego dość obojętnie po czym wyszedł z pokoju chcąc coś zjeść. '''Evan: '''Przyniosę ci jedzenie. ''Zostawił go samego zamykając drzwi od ich wspólnych sypialni. <'Evan:' Nie wiem. *ziewnął* Jest dość rozdarty. To chyba miło mieć ludzi czekających na ciebie? *mruknął* Jego trollować się nie dało. Chociaż? Nie... lepiej nie.*wywrócił oczami* Od reszty lepiej się trzymać z dala.> Polana Przegranych, Zachodnie Lasy 100px Zajście Arthurowi oraz rozpoznanie zajęło mu znacznie więcej czasu niż on sam się spodziewał. Arthur: Mogłem jednak kogoś z nich wziąć? Westchnął nie mogąc jednak dalej winić. Zaprzątał sobie umysł sprawdzaniem w pierwszej '' kolejności pułapek rozwieszonych na drzewach. Nie widząc żadnych problemów skupił się na tych przy ściółce leśnej. Nieoczekiwanie podczas inspekcji mignęło mu coś białego przed oczami. '''Arthur:' Woah!?? Nieco wystraszony cofnął się do przodu nie wiedząc co to było. Delikatnie odsłonił spoglądając w stronę w którą mu to pomknęło. Arthur: Zaraz? Przyglądał się stojącemu białemu lisowi. Postanowił sobie na chwilę przysiąść podrapać po '' uszach. '''Arthur:' Jesteś biały czy może rudawy albinos? Zwierzę widocznie zauważyło chłopaka. Wydało się nieco wściekłe. Chciało się rzucić, gdy nagle jednak z pułapek wystrzeliła. Rozległ się niewielki odór odstraszając zwierzę. Arthur: Zawsze zalakujecie. *lekko się uśmiechnął* Dobrze, czas wracać dalej. Nie pogonił za nim. Natychmiast sprawdził inne pułapki. Jedna z zastawionych również nieco '' wcześniej musiała być aktywowana. '''Arthur:' Pewnie na jedną z nich ty trafiłeś. *przyglądał się rozważniej zastanawiając się na tą kwestią* Naprawdę coś mogło wkroczyć do obozu i musiało to być duże. Naprawdę interesujące. Podszedł zastępując oraz wymienił jedną nadszarpniętą część po czym napiął je. Nie chciał kazać im czekać zbyt długo na niego, więc postanowił pochwycić za torbę wracając do ich obozowiska. Chatka Zwycięzców, Salon 100px Powoli Szopy w większości zbierały się w głównym salonie tej chatki. Liberty oraz Rachel ze '' zdziwieniem przyglądały się Anthonemu siedzącemu pośrodku na dywanie w pozycji lotosu ze złożonymi rękoma. '''Liberty:' Co panie zaciągnę cię do krzaków na jeden numerek? Za dużo furry w lesie i przerzuciłeś się na tył kanapy po jakiś ludzi? Bwahahaha! Zaczęła swój rechot plując w stronę Rachel broniącej się poduszką. Anthony: Ahh! Dziękuję. Liberty: Proszę? Zakłopotana zarumieniła się ściskając się za brzuch. Rachel: Ogarnęłabyś swoje hormony i te odzywki. Odrzuciła poduszkę na bok będąc nieco zdegustowana. Liberty: Mhhh! Yeeees! Ignorowała ją będąc dziwną, zboczoną sobą. Parsknęła odsuwając się. <'Rachel:' Jestem zła! Chciałam nieco ją wybadać czy coś, ale widzę że jest całkiem nienormalna.*zrobiła niewielki grymas* Wydaje się jednak bardziej nieobliczalna jeśli chodzi o Joshuę. Może chcieć go... *nagle otrząsnęła się przykrywając usta* wyeliminować! Właśnie, miałam o niego dbać. Tak!> Anthony: Zapewniam cię iż żadne zwierzę nie doznało krzywdy. Liberty: Krzywdy? No jak dałeś im nogę to pewnie same odwaliły robotę! Bwahaha! Anthony: *wydał się nieco podirytowany* Jeśli cię tak moje leśne życie interesuje, wybierzesz się ze mną? Liberty: Coooo? *nagle zrobiła krzywą minę* Wiesz o co mnie prosisz? Anthony: Hmm? Liberty: Nawet cię nie znamy a już kurwa cały wianek chcesz wziąć. Rachel: Wianek? Kto mówi wianek. Anthony: Szczere osoby. *wymownie spojrzał na Rachel* Rachel: Co to miało... *zatrzymała słysząc nagle znajomy głos* Huh? Czy to? Anthony: To chyba Joshua co nie? Liberty: Kto? Całkowicie zapomniała o ich obecności i natychmiast pobiegła w stronę wyjścia. Byli zdumieniu '' jej szybkością. '''Liberty:' Ten Joshua. Ahahaha! *wskazała na okno* Podglądamy? Anthony: Matka Natura. *chwycił się za głowę jakby się z nią chciał porozumieć* Zgadza się! Liberty: Gites! Zajmuję miejsce bliżej. Oboje zebrali się muszą podsłuchać tą rozmowę. Katleya widząc, że są zajęci odstawiła dla nich ich porcję. Katleya: Jak miło. Wszyscy się dogadują. Wzruszona wróciła z powrotem do kuchni. Anthony obejrzał się na chwilę, jednak ta go szarpnęła by się przysłuchiwał i szpiegował z nią. <'Liberty:' Ja pierdolę! Ten furry creep broni mnie zamiast mam pełną waginę na widok Joshuy Rachel. *zarumieniła się* Czyścioch, panicz i furry. Oh my! Nawet w najśmielszych fantazjach nie spodziewałam się być częścią równania w takim czworokącie. *napięła się do przodu eksponując to i owo*> Chatka Zwycięzców, Salon 100px100px Wydreptując w stronę chatki wyjątkowo zatrzymał się na ganku. Miał w końcu zakaz wejscia. Zaczął więc nawoływać. Joshua: '''Rachel! Ra.. ''Widać było przez ułamek jak zerka przez okienko. Natychmiast wybiegła na zewnątrz a na jej '' miejscu wbiła ciekawsza Liberty oraz Anthony przebywający również w salonie. Niestety nie mogła go wpuścić, więc siedli sobie na schodkach. Chłopak wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego, gdzie dziewczyna była cała w skowronkach ledwo się powstrzymując. '''Joshua: Rach! Dobrze, że cię złapałem dude! Miałabyś chwilę? Rachel: Wcale nie zajmujesz. *nerwowo się zaśmiała* Zawsze jesteś mile widziany przeze mnie! Joshua: Heh. Cieszę się. Było wtedy dość niezręcznie. Rachel: Przestań to stare dzieje. *delikatnie chwyciła go za dłoń* O czym jednak chciałeś porozmawiać? Joshua: Wiesz.... <'Rachel:' *bierze kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów* Uspokój się Rachel. Przecież jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi. To nie tak, że to był nasz moment. *wspomaga swoją sesję torbą* Nic mi nie jest! Jestem normalna! Znaczy zakochana! Znaczy!?!? *złapała się nerwowo za głowę*> Rachel: Tak? *miała gwiazdki w oczach* Joshua: Chciałem cię spytać. Rachel: Taaaak!?!? *prawie jej wystrzeliły* Joshua: Czy powinien zawrzeć sojusz z Dante oraz wyrzucić Sally> Rachel: Eh? *poczuła jak spadł na nią wielki kubeł* Chciałeś porozmawiać o strategi? Heh... Nerwowo spoglądała widząc ciekawskich członków jej drużyny podsłuchujących jej rozmowę. '' Spojrzała się w stronę chłopaka. '''Rachel:' To chyba nieodpowiedni moment. Ale uważam, że dobrze robisz. Joshua: Też myślisz, że jak ktoś nie umie pływać i nie jest wysportowany jest zły! Rachel: Ehhh? No tacy muszą mieć ciężko. Joshua: Wiedziałem, że najlepsza przyjaciółka mnie zrozumie. Sorka miałem nie przeszkadzać ci, ale zawsze byłaś lepsza w te klocki. Dzięki dude! Wystawił jej peace na pożegnanie. Joshua: Wracam do swoich, śniadanie no i wiesz. Nie mogę tutaj być jako przegrany. Powodzenia i daj z siebie wszystko! Rachel: Również! Przez chwilę pozostała spokojna kiedy odchodził. Rachel: Show się podobało!? *nerwowo uniosła się* To miał być nasz moment!!!! Uderzyła gwałtownie w płotek rozładowując nieco swoje rozczarowanie. Wściekle spojrzała w '' stronę okna. Oboje otworzyli wyglądając na moment. '''Liberty:' Zajebiste! Anthony: Więc on był twoją pierwszą miłością? Rachel: Oh, kochany. *rozmarzyła się* On był moim pierwszym... pierwszym... wszystkim... W myślach zaczęła się wyobrażać jedno z ich pierwszych spotkań w sklepie po niewielu '' miesiącach. thumb|center|250 px '''Rachel:' Mhmhm mhm hmm mh *nuciła jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę* O czym to rozmawialiśmy? Liberty: I to ja jestem napalona. *wypięła się* Oh my! Czuję ten synchron! Anthony: Ja dzisiaj wystarczająco ujrzałem. <'Anthony:' Wyczuwam... Liberty i Rachel jako najlepsze przyjaciółki na poziomie zrozumienia. Dlatego łono natury bywa zdrowsze. Zapewnia klarowność umysłu! *złożył ręce chwilę medytująca nagle uderzając o blat* Relaks.> Wrócili do swoich zajęć jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Niedługo potem rozległa się informacja przez głośniki by wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się na plaży niedaleko miejsca, gdzie odbywa się ceremonia eliminacji. Polana Przegranych, Główny Obóz 100px Poza Joshuą Arthur oraz Sally wraz z Charity już wrócili do obozu, gdzie z Dantem spożywali '' sobie nich nieco późne śniadanie oraz rozmawiali ze sobą. '''Sally:' Mówimy wam! To było dziwne! Charity: Na pewno ten chory Anthony to zrobił. Arthur: Dobrze się przyjrzałyście? Sally: Zwierzęta raczej wianków nie robią. To nie kreskówka. Charity: Co najwyżej gryzą. Dante:' Widziałyście kości jakiegoś zwierzęcia. W końcu tu grasują. Sam Arthur przed chwilą potwierdził. Charity: Wiem co widziałam. *nerwowo zaciskała pięść* Już ja mu wygarnę. Niedługo po jej obwieszczeniu dołączył Joshua. Od razu zajął miejsce przy Dante. Dante: I jak rozmowa? Joshua: Spoko! Dzięki za radę dude. Dante: Ale naprawdę, nic nie zrobiłem. <'Dante:' Poważnie! Sam nie pamiętam dokładnie samej rozmowy. Była tak bardzo zaplątana. Rzadko kiedy tak zostaję wytrącony z rytmu. Może? *zarumienił się* No wiecie moi fani co takiego pewnie.> Dokańczali oraz korzystali z możliwości odpoczynku jeszcze przez chwilę, który dla nich był na wagę złota. Niedługo potem rozległa się informacja przez głośniki by wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się na plaży niedaleko miejsca, gdzie odbywa się ceremonia eliminacji. Przygotowania do wyzwania Nim drużyny miały przystąpić do głównego zadania musieli wykonać kilka pomniejszych zadań, bez wiedzy co ich czeka na końcu. '' Południowa Plaża 100px100px ''Obie drużyny pędem zebrały się wspólnie przy plaży. Ku ich zaskoczeniu znalazła się Tori oraz '' ''ich specjalny gość - Hernando. Był przebrany w neonowo-rażący strój do ćwiczeń rodem z lat '' osiemdziesiątych. Dodatkowo widać było specjalnie wydzielone miejsce dla każdego uczestnika. '''Hernando:' Yo ziomale. Super was poznać! Puścił im strzałkę na przywitanie. Niektórzy byli widocznie podekscytowani motywem. Joshua: Disco na plaży!? Wydarł się szczęśliwy zaczynając rwać się do tańca. Dante: Jakieś cudne wyzwanie! Nie mogąc się powstrzymać szybko do niego dołączył Dante. Evan: Błagam nie... Machał by przestali, ci jednak dalej tańcowali. Evan: Wuhu.... taniec.... extra. Tori: Prawie zgadłeś Joshua! *wyszczerzyła się do Evana* Ćwiczenia, ćwiczenia! Następne zadanie będzie niebezpieczne. Musimy was rozruszać przed nim! <'Evan:' Ughhhhh... *krzywo spogląda w kamerę* Nienawidzę, nienawidzę ćwiczeń. Nic nie dają tylko się poci, niepotrzebnie męczy. Masakra... *spuścił głowę* Czemu nie mogą nam na przykład pozwolić rozegrać wirtualny mecz czy coś...> Joshua: Ale na pewno coś super! Tori: Dokładnie! Godzinne ćwiczenia z Hernando! Hernando: Ye ziomki! Musicie mieć styl i dobrze się poruszać. Z drobną sesją poznacie dobre tajniki stylu i kilka poz na podryw. <'Joshua:' Wooohooo! *energicznie wyrzuca ręce ku górze* Na właśnie takie coś czekałem. Na pewno teraz nie przegramy! Dudes dajemy czadu! Potrzeba nam nieco treningu! Na plażę nie chce nas puścić więc bawmy się! Wohuu!!> <'Arthur:' Dobra muzyka na plaży? Wspólne ćwiczenia? Dodatkowa niespodzianka? Są dwie opcje.*wystawia jeden palec* Ktoś sprawia ci przyjemność chcąc zdobyć przysługę. *wystawia drugi palec* Ktoś sprawia ci przyjemność by uśpić twoją czujność. *chowa oba palce* Biorąc pod uwagę bycie w reality-show to to drugie.> Charity: Żartujesz sobie!? Nie będę się pociła na oczach setek tysięcy ludzi!? Tori: Czy aby na pewno? Charity: Nikt mi nie będzie mówił co mam robić tym bardziej jak nie chce. Tori: *kaszle* Milion dolarów *kaszle* Od ręki. *kaszle* Na co tylko dusza zapragnie. Charity: Co więc Ptaki stoicie! Ruszać! Joshua: Szybko zmieniłaś zdanie. To kobieca spe... Liberty: Tak siostro na pieska! Krzywo spojrzała się w jej stronę, a niektórych śmiali się pod nosami. Tori: Zostawiam was więc na... *zerknęła na zegarek na ramieniu* Godzinę? Hernando: Spoko! Wycisnę ile się da. Tori: Na to liczę. Zeszła z plaży kierując się do domków udając, że jest zajęta. Po prawdzie chciała jeszcze dokończyć to co rano jej podwładni zaczęli. Sami zawodnicy zajęli miejsca. Hernando puścił swoją składankę muzyczną na początku serwując im proste skłony, podskoki i ogólne ćwiczenia na rozgrzewkę. Powoli przechodzili co coraz trudniejszych wyrzucając z siebie ostatnie poty. Jak sama Tori wspomniała ten monotonny i ciężki trening trwał ponad godzinę. Główny Obóz, Stołówka 100px100px Nieco, a nawet niektórzy baaardzo zmęczeni po sesji taneczno - treningowej zostali zaproszeni '' na stołówkę znajdująca się przy chatce. Każdy mógł zająć miejsce przy kim chciał przy oznaczonymi drużynami drużyn stołach. '''Tori:' I jak było? William: Niektórym brakuje kondycji. Beznadziejne. Zaraz za nim wbił Vergil z półprzytomny Evanem i Brianem zarzuconymi na jednym ramieniu. Tori: Nieźle w kość. Dante: Było cool! Tori: Huh? Przyjrzała się im obu stojącym obok siebie. Tori: Czy ja dobrze widzę? Dla pewności przetarła oczy, przymrużając kilkakrotnie w stronę chłopaków. Oboje wydali się '' dość skołowani. '''Sally:' Nie przejmuj się, my też trochę byliśmy zaskoczeni. Hernando: Ma swój styl! Dante: Bo wiem od kogo kopiować. Puścili sobie strzałkę rozbawiając się nawzajem przy okazji. Tori: Dobrze! Dziękuję, że ich wymęczyłeś Hernando. Naprawdę. Możesz sam chwilę odpocząć wiesz co przygotować. Hernando: Luzik! Spokojnie zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Puściła mu oczko na pożegnanie. Prowadząca wzróciła się do swoich podopiecznych. Tori: Skoro ćwiczenia poszły sprawnie to... William: Chwila moment! Kto wygrał? Tori: Słucham? William: To było zadanie co nie? Anthony: Nieładnie jest przerywać. *odparł składając ręce* Więc jak? William: Mnie to poprawiasz!? Tori: Spokojnie chłopcy! To było przygotowanie do zadania, tak samo jak kolejna część. Musimy was odpowiednio przygotować! Uśmiechnęła się chytrze pod nosem. Tori: Zacznę więc jeszcze raz. Witam Ptaki i Szopy na stołówce! Tak to pierwszy raz kiedy w ogóle macie możliwość postawić tutaj stopę. Nagle jeden z pustych stołów zarwał podłogę i spadł w dół. Krzywo się na nią spojrzeli. Charity: Cóż za wyjątkowa hojność. Sally: Proszę Charity. Charity: A czy... Spojrzała się w stronę Sally czy to już. Ta przekręcił głową na nie. Liberty: Właśnie! Gwałtownie wstała wytykając Tori. Ta zdezorientowana rozejrzała się na boki. Liberty: Co to ma być!? Zero ćwiczeń z pośladkami. Zero wypinania piersi. Zero ekspozycji! No co to ma być!? Anthony: Wystarczając już eksponujesz swoim ciałem. Liberty: Za mało! William: Siądź i zamilknij!!! Liberty: Ale. William: SIAD! Liberty: Mhyesss!!!! Tori: Zanim dokończyłam. To wszystko co się tutaj znajduje jest dla was! Częstujcie się więc bez skrępowania odpoczywając. Odsłoniła im przykryty bufet z wszelkimi smakołykami jakie byli im w stanie zapewnić. Kilka '' sałatek, surówek, masa smażonego mięsa, sosy i frytki. Raj dla każdego nastolatka. Zerknęła ponownie zegarek na swojej dłoni. Nieliczni zdołali to zauważyć. '''Tori:' Dziesięć minut! Uśmiechnęła się powoli zwracając się w stronę wyjścia. Tori: Kiedy skończycie nie uciekajcie. Zbierzcie się na placu i rozpoczniemy to ciężkie wyzwanie. Wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi do stołówki. Nie chcąc marnować czasu większość od razu zaczęła pałaszować przysmaki. Niektórzy niczym świnie do koryta. Liberty: MOJE! Sally: Aż mam gęsią skórkę na samą myśl. Dante: Napełnijmy więc brzuchy! Od razu zabrał się za pałaszowanie. Podobnie jak Joshua czy siedząca blisko nich Rachel. <'Dante:' Oh my! *wgryza się w ciasto* Oh my! *wgryza się w kurczaka* OH MY DARLINGS! *zajada się sałatką* Tak mi brakowało normalnego jedzenia. Lasy, góry, jeziora są piękne ale w sercu jestem mieszczuchem!> <'Liberty:' Mięso! Tyle wspaniałego mięsa. Geniusz taki jak ja uwielbia soczyste, twardawe, napięte mięsko. *delikatnie wgryza się w stek* Chu... chum... *delikatnie zaczęła się wgryzać i oblizywać języczkiem* Liberty cię... *z mniej lub bardziej znanych powodów dalsza część zwierzenia została urwana*> Sally: Arthur nie jesz nic? Arthur: Niezbyt. Sally: Ćwiczenia dały popalić, ale chociaż trochę spróbuj. Nieoczekiwanie wytrącił jej jedzenie by nie próbowała. Arthur: Nie... mam wytrzymałość ze stali. Podróże hartują. Nieoczekiwanie szepnął jej na ucho by nie próbowała niczego. Miał złe przeczucia co do tego. '' Ufając mu dziewczyna postąpiła jak jej powiedział. Charity widząc to sama się powstrzymała. Wymownie wodzili wzrokiem w stronę Liberty, która zachowywała się niczym zwierz ułatwiając im nieco zadanie. <'Arthur:' Próbuję prowadzić całą drużynę. *nerwowo przygryzł paznokcia od kciuka* To może być ryzyko, ale w duecie może będziemy mieli większe szanse, jeśli pozostali szybciej odpadną? No i nadal nie ufam Tori.> ''Tymczasem zniesmaczone zachowaniem Liberty Szopy nie widziały co począć. Najbardziej wkurzony '' był William oraz siedzący zaraz przy niej Brian, który zdołał się powoli pozbierać.. '''Brian:' Liberty! Ogarnij się! Liberty: Co tam czyścioszku mówisz? Brian: To nie jest zwierzyniec! Liberty: Masz. *podała mu wypełniony talerz* Jedz i nie marudź! Brian: Jem... jak człowiek! William: Oboje zamilknijcie! Zniechęcony widokiem jak wciąga wszystko nosem Brian odsunął się, nie chcąc niczego tknąć. Vergil: Ohh... *ze zaszklonymi oczami spoglądał na innych* Vergil. Czuć. Się. Tak. Smutno. Katleya: Dobrze Vergil? Vergil: 'Tak. <'Katleya: Wciąż nie do końca rozumiem jednak zwyczajów Amerykanów. Czy obrzydliwa kobieta to tutaj pieszczotliwe określenie? Panicz William zdaje się do niej często tak zwracać co sprawia mu przyjemność. *przekręciła głową* Najpierw Vergil. Widać, że coś go trapi. Pytania odłożę na bok.> Vergil: Evan. Jeść? Podał mu talerz, ale ten natychmiast go odsunę. Evan: Jak zjem to zaraz zwymiotuję. Cokolwiek szykuję chce mieć z głowy. Zerknął w stronę Briana. Evan: Nie żeby coś, ale było ci gorzej ode mnie. Brian: Czuję się już w porządku! Porządny zastrzyk cukru i pozbieram się w trymiga. Większość korzystała z możliwości do ostatniej chwili. Niektórzy do końca nie zdecydowali się spróbować niczego czy to z ostrożności czy to z powodu ćwiczeń. Zebranie na Placu, Rozpoczęcie Bezsennotlonu 100px100px Po zjedzeniu wszyscy zostali zaproszeni na plac. Większość od razu siadła musząc odpocząć z przejedzenia bądź przez poranne ćwiczenia. Tori: Wybiła trzecia godzina popołudniu. Oficjalnie zaczęliście swoje wyczekiwane wyzwanie! Charity: Wyzwanie!? Ledwo co mogę się ruszyć. Rachel: Też... Chyba przesa.... *nagle beknęła* Ups. Spojrzała się nerwowo w stronę Joshuy czy czasem nie widział tego. Lekko się zarumieniła ze '' wstydu. '''Katleya:' Rachel! Rachel: Wiem przepraszam. Zawstydzona przysłaniała twarz. Rachel: Taki wstyd. Evan: Meh. Mogłabyś być jak Liberty. Liberty: Co to! *beknęła* William: Wspaniały William Prince nie zdzierży kolejnego fizycznego, dla twojego dobra... Tori: Spokojnie. W tym zadaniu nie liczy się orientacja w terenie, spryt czy siła. Tutaj liczy się wytrzymałość i siła woli. Joshua: To jakie jest to zadanie bo już zapomniałem? Sally: Nie powiedziała nam jeszcze. Tori: Proste, wygra drużyna której członkowie nie zasną. Możecie kojarzyć to pod nazwą. Nagle za nią pojawił się słup światła niczym anioł zstąpił na ziemię, a ona sama zagrała spokojną, kojącą melodyjkę na podrzuconej mini harfie. Tori: Bezsenotlon. Trochę takiej klasyki, klasyki. <'Sally:' Ugh to nie będzie ciężkie tylko upierdliwe. *westchnęła* Zdarzało mi się przesiadywać nocki nad moimi ulubionymi seriami czy własnymi projektami ale wtedy wspomagałem się trochę Red Bullem. *zaśmiała się* Nie powinnam wspominać, ale było warto. Tutaj będzie nieco ciężej.> <'Evan:' Bezsenotlon? Hmm? Z konsolą dotrwałbym do ponad trzech dni... *ziewnął* Może dotrwam do dwóch tutaj? Kto wie... *rozmarzył się* Ciekawe jakie promocje znajdują się aktualnie na Steamie...> <'Liberty:' Niech się przyszykują! Będę mogła siorbać całą noc a oni nie mają nic do gadania. Przygotujcie się. Będzie na pewno dziko! Ahahahaha! *nagle zaczęła się skulać* Bwabuearh...> Wyszła na środek, tak by każdy ją widział. Tori: Objaśniam. Zmęczyliśmy was oraz nakarmiliśmy! To były przygotowania, by było wam trudniej. Niektórzy się domyślili. *skierowała wzrok na Evana, Arthura czy Charity* Inni niekoniecznie. *na moment zerknęła na Liberty czy Dantego* Jednak zakładam, że maraton nie potrwa długo. Więc zadanie skończymy o 15:00 następnego dnia. Dokładnie 24h Przegra drużyna która wykruszy się jako pierwsza albo po limicie czasowym będzie miała więcej osób po swojej stronie. Brian: Wejdziemy do pomieszczenia tak? Tori: Pomieszczenia? Skądże, zostaniemy na tym placu! Brian: Oh... *zaczął się śmiać* A na poważnie? Tori: Czy się śmieję? Ponoć w nocy ma padać. Cieszycie się! Brian: Świetnie! Świetnie... Evan: Huh? Chyba już to stracił. <'Brian:' Miła noc w lesie. Jakie to może być straszne. Że jakiś zwierzak narobi na mnie albo obok i będę w jego fekaliach czy kleszcze na drzewach czy jakieś leśne bakterie czy... czy.. *ciężko westchnął kilka razy* Nie mogę!> 100px100px Mijała pierwsza godzina od rozpoczęcia wyzwania. Zawodnicy byli nieco znużeni po obiedzie czy wysiłku. Poza Liberty i Dante wszyscy trzymali się całkiem dobrze. Rachel: Ehhh... Z przykrym wyrazem twarzy spoglądała w stronę Joshuy. Katleya: Jeśli chcesz możesz do niego zagadać. Rachel: Co? Katleya: Nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Rachel: Póki co nie. Katleya: Odpowiedni czas? Rachel: Wcześniej nas odwiedził i nie mogę przejść tak od razu. *przybliżyła się szepcząc* Próbujemy zachować pewien stopień tajemniczości! Dziewczyna nadal wydawała się rozumieć o co chodzi. Przytaknęła jedynie z grzeczności. <'Katleya:' Zastanawiające. Przyznaję, że gdyby tutaj była moja droga przyjaciółka nie wahałabym się by spędzać z nią te wspólne chwile.> <'Rachel:' Co ona tak bardzo sie wtrącą w moja relację z Joshuą!? Jeszcze to poprawianie... *chrząknęła zezłoszczona* Wiem! Pewnie chce mnie przed nim upokorzyć. Teren już wcześniej wybadała! Nie pozwolę jej!> Rachel: Nie wiem o co ci chodzi ale zostaw mnie! Zezłoszczona natychmiast odeszła od Katleyi kierując się nieco bliżej Joshuy. Dziewczyna '' zachowała spokój patrząc jedynie jak odchodzi. '''Brian:' Ludzie? Nagle uniósł głos przykuwając uwagę drużyny na Liberty. Brian: Coś z nią jest? Anthony: Dopiero teraz dostrzegłeś prawdę? Brian: Nie! Znaczy? No! Liberty: Neaheyahanyah... Ciężko wzdychała leżąc jako jedyna rozwalona bezwstydnie na ziemi wijąc się od czasu do czasu. Brian: Przestań tak robić! Liberty: No ku.. *beknęła* Nie widać? Nagle powoli się podniosła kiedy się jej zebrało. Brian wiedząc co się stanie w pośpiechu się '' przesunął nieco uderzając o siedzącego Vergila. <'Brian:' Jak!? *nerwowo zaplata włosami* Zmusiłem się do siedzenia na kamieniu. Przy lesie. Pośród owadów, deszczu, błota i innych nieczystości i nagle ona robi takie coś!?> <'Liberty:' Jestem geniuszem więc jedyny mięsień jaki potrzebuję w pełni sprawny to mój mózg. Wiecie jaka to byłaby strata dla ludzkości, gdyby coś mu się stało. Normalnie średniowieczne wypełnione dziewicami w szatach zamiast gustownych tak jak ja teraz! Bwahah... *nagle zaczyna wymiotować*> '''Dante:' Chyba trochę darling. Powoli się obsuwał. Podobnie jak Liberty zbytnio go poniosło. Arthur: Mam cię. Złapał go zanim upadł delikatnie go odkładając. Charity: Ugh! Za bardzo się podekscytował tym wszystkich. Nieoczekiwanie stażyści w dość przerażających czarnych kostiumach pochwycili za śpiącą Liberty wynosząc ją w stronę stołówki. Vergil: Vergil. Bać. Się. Nieoczekiwanie odsunął się kryjąc się za Evanem, który wydał się niezadowolony że olbrzym '' próbował się schować za nim. Wkrótce po niej przybyli również po Dantego. '''Tori:' Spokojnie! Każdy uczestnik po prostu do czasu zakończenia zadania będzie tkwił... *ugryzła się delikatnie w język* Czekali. Vergil: Ci. Ludzi. Straszni. Tori: Oni? Nie przejmuj się! Evan: Dokładnie. To jedynie stażyści. Liberty jest teraz w lepszym miejscu. <'Vergil:' Vergil. Nie. Lubić. Strasznych. Rzeczy. I. Historii. *przysłonił nieco twarz* Nie. Lubić. Się. Bać. Woli. Się. Śmiać. *powoli rozluźnił dłonie* Dużo. Śmiechu. Może. Spróbować. Z. Nowi. Przyjaciele? :)> <'Evan:' Powinienem być miły dla ludzi z drużyny. *wywrócił oczami* Ale to takie wielkie zmuszanie się... uśmiechanie się... szukanie miłych słów... nie wspominając o wymownym szacunku. *zaczął wąchać* Co tutaj tak śmierdzi!?> 100px100px Charity coraz bardziej pozwalała sobie na więcej. Ciągle mierzyła wzrokiem Anthonego, próbującego w spokoju medytować. Anthony: Mogłabyś przestać? Otworzył drugie oko wodząc w stronę dziewczyny. Tori: Dobrze! Nie wiedziałam czy cię wywalić. Anthony: Próbuję zachować czystość umysłu, lecz ciągle mnie obcinasz wzrokiem. Skierował się do Tori. Anthony: To jedna z technik z jednym otwartym okiem zapewniająca czujność oraz pozwalająca oczyścić ciało. Charity: Oczyścić! Wiesz co! Gwałtownie wstała kierując się do niego. Anthony: Co ty!? Charity: Ponoć ciągle się kręcisz i nie przesiadujesz ze swoją drużyną. Ostatnio prowadząca nas olała i wszyscy! Ale nie dam się! To ty żeś nasłał pewnie jakieś zwierzę na naszą drużynę czy coś!? Anthony: Masz na myśli ten atak o którym tak krzyczałaś? Rozprostował nogi przekładając się wygodnie skoro już mu przerwała. Katleya: Jestem pewna że da się to wyjaśnić. Charity: Nikt cię o zdanie tutaj nie prosił! To między nim a mną! Anthony: Tak. Katleya: '''Huh? '''William: Wiedziałem!!! Anthony: Zwierzę poczuło zew podążając za mną. Słowo Matki Natury do niego dotarło. Nie wyrządziło jednak znacznych szkód i nikogo nie było. Charity: 'Czy ty się słyszysz!? Ja cię normalnie! ''Wściekle się na niego rzuciła. Chłopak jednak ją zatrzymał. '''Anthony: '''Można było się spodziewać. Oboje macie ten zepsuty wzrok. '''William: Dosyć tego! Sam się rzucił i zaczęli się bić. Joshua ruszył żeby ich uspokoić, ci jednak nie chcieli. Joshua: '''Dudes! Luz... ''Nagle odrzucona Charity na niego przypadkiem upadła. Rachel od razu wstała wściekle mierząc w '' stronę dziewczyny. '''Rachel: '''O nie szmaciuro! Jak śmiałaś na niego upaść! ''Zrobił się mały kocioł i nie trzeba było długo czekać. Zaczęli się szarpać, uderzać, ciągnąć za '' włosy i wyrzucać żale. Spanikowana Tori nie wiedziała co począć. '''Tori: Przerwa! Zróbmy przerwę w trybie now! Bucky! Hernando, jeszcze nie odjechałeś prawda? Stażyści, pomóżcie ich ogarnąć! 100px100px Po przybyciu Bucky`ego oraz stażystów sytuację dało się opanować. Tori: 'Jest mi przykro! Wasi dwaj przyjaciele za rozpoczęcie bójki siłą musieli opuścić miejsce. Wskazała na uśpionego Anthonego oraz Charity. Wynoszeni byli przez tych samych przebranych stażystów. '''Vergil: '''Przyjaciele. :( Dlaczego. :( Mamy. Tylko. Nie. Spać. :( '''Katleya: '''Taka jest niestety ta zdradliwa gra. ''Podeszła do niego pociesznie głaszcząc po ramieniu. 'Katleya: '''Dzielnie ich od siebie oddzieliłeś. '''Evan: '''Straciliśmy jednak przez to osobę. To nie oszustwo tak wtrącać się do gry? '''Tori: '''To było pierwsze utrudnienie! Unikanie strzałek usypiających. Macie jeszcze obiekcje wobec prowadzenia wyzwania? ''Nikt się nie odezwał. '''Tori: Świetnie. Poza tym, zbliża się pora. Powoli drugie zacznie działaś. Bucky! Przejmij ich. Bucky: '''Zestresowałaś się tą sytuacją i musisz odpocząć? '''Tori: Jak mi czytasz w myślach! Dała mu buziaka po czym odeszła. Był zaskoczony, że już tak się wykruszyli. Bucky: '''Aż czterech w zaledwie parę godzin? Jestem nawet pod wrażeniem. '''Sally: Przepraszamy was za ten kłopot. Evan: 'Huh? To jego wina nie, nie nasza? *ziewnął* Nic się nie stało. <'Sally: 'Chyba. Martwię się jednak, że będą jeszcze bardziej wkurzeni. Dobrze się chyba stało jednak, że dopiero w połowie wyzwania wybuchnęła. Ale naprawdę dziewczyna mogłaby mieć odrobinę więcej samokontroli.> '''Arthur: '''Spokojnie Sally. Same mówiłyście. '''William: '''To coś jeszcze było? '''Sally: '''Bo wiecie, musimy sami zdobywać pożywienie i ogólnie i w trakcie poszukiwań znalazłyśmy te niepokojące znaki. '''William: '''Jakie znaki? '''Sally: '''Kości jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Nie byłoby to dziwne, ale na nich były wianki z kwiatów i coś w dziwnym języku napisane. '''Katleya: '''Anthony naprawdę krąży i nikt z nas się nie pytał. To brzmi dość niepokojąco. <'William: '''Wybornie! Dzięki drobnej pomocy przeciwników oraz temu zbiegowi okoliczności ten bogobijny fałszywiec będzie na straconej pozycji. *triumfalnie zaciska pięść* Wybornie! Wspaniałość mnie, Williama Princa nie zna granic!> ''Tymczasem z dala od dyskusji Rachel miała na kolanach Joshuę, któremu opatrywała czoło plastrem '' i trzymała głowę na swoich kolanach. '''Rachel: '''Już dobrze? '''Joshua: '''Ta. *lekko się skrzywił z bólu* Jakbym w skałę przywalił. '''Rachel: '''Wszystko będzie w porządku. Jak możesz znosić jej towarzystwo!? '''Joshua: '''Jest natrętna, ale umie pływać. '''Rachel: '''Ale cię skrzywdziła. '''Joshua: '''Wiem. Chłopaki chyba jedynie są spoko widocznie. '''Rachel: '''Zawsze z nimi się trzymałeś. '''Joshua: Nie zapominaj o sobie. Heh, czasami się za tobą naprawdę stęskniło. Rachel: '''Naprawdę!? '''Joshua: Nom! Jesteś najlepszym dude jakim może mieć chłopak. Poczuła się lekko skołowana z tym dude. Mimo to czuła jak miała motyle w brzuchu. Chłopak '' przymrużał oczy chcąc odpocząć. '''Rachel:' Joshua nie. *nagle jednak przerwała* Ciii... Pogładziła go po głowie jeszcze ułatwiając żeby zasnął. Musząc wykorzystać okazję specjalnie '' się ułożyła tak by mieć głowę na jego klacie. Z rumieńcami na twarzy udawała, że śpi aż po jakimś czasie naprawdę przysnęła. 100px100px ''Mijały kolejne godziny. W międzyczasie czujny Bucky zauważył Rachej oraz Joshuę, którzy przysnęli i za wczasu odesłał ich do stołówki. Zbliżała się powoli dwudziesta. Słońce powoli zaczęło zachodzić oraz nieoczekiwanie pośród części uczestników właśnie w tym momencie zaczęły się pojawiać pewne efekty. Głównie u Szopów. Vergil: 'Czy. Vergil. Dobrze. Czuć? ''Złapał się zakłopotany za głowę. '''Vergil: Nagle. Poczuć. Słabo. :( Brian: O nie! Co wam jest!? Nerwowo przyglądał się. Najgorzej było widać właśnie po olbrzmymie, pokojówce oraz paniczowi. William: '''Co to ma znaczyć!? '''Arthur: '''Więc naprawdę warto było być ostrożnym. '''William: '''O czym do licha mówisz!? '''Arthur: '''Nie ma Tori i nie będziemy żli. Ćwiczenia miały nas zmęczyć a w jedzeniu coś było? '''William: CO!? *wydarł nerwowo* To prawda!? Brian: 'Jakie jedzenie? '''Katleya: '''Kiedy byłeś ledwo przytomny Tori zaserwowała nam ucztę. Powinnam być ostrożniejsza. ''Przymrużyła oczami lekko się obsuwając. '''Brian: '''O nie! To na pewno jakiś lek nasenny czy coś w tym stylu! '''William: '''Wiedzieliście!? '''Arthur: Domyśliłem się. Nerwowo poklepał się po twarzy nie chcąc się dać. Zmęczenie po sesji oraz to sprawiało, że nie '' mógł zbytnio ruszyć się z miejsca. '''Evan:' Dlatego pewnie tak dwójka padła od razu. Napaśli się i... Nim dokończył zobaczył rosnący cień aż na niego padł Vergil przygniatając go do ziemi. Próbował '' się spod niego wydostać dostarczając nieco uśmiechu na twarzach innych. 100px100px ''Wybiła równo północ. Widać było już księżyc na niebo oraz wycie z lasu. Na ich szczęście albo '' nieszczęście musieli wciąż siedzieć pod nakryciem. '''Evan: '''Mogłeś mi pomóc Brian. '''Brian:' Przepraszam! Ja sam muszę się trzymać. William i Katleya ledwo co się trzymali siedząc na suchym placu. Sama Sally również była '' rozłożona. Arthur zdawał się mieć najwięcej sił. '''Sally:' Gdyby nie głodny brzusio bym padła. Spoglądała w zielone zadaszenie. Sally: 'Zjadłabym coś. '''Brian: '''Też. Kawy najlepiej czy coś. ''Spoglądał ze znużeniem w stronę deszczu siedząc przy Katleyi. '''Brian: Trzymajcie się oboje. Odpowiedział nieco niepewnie wciąż czując jak pożerał go William. Katleya: '''Wydajesz się spokojniejszy. '''Brian: Naprawdę? Myślę pozytywnie. Będę miał co prać i wypróbuję parę swoich środków. Katleya: 'To dobrze. ''Powoli przymykała oczy. Chłopak nerwowo przyglądał się dziewczynie. '''Brian: '''Proszę nie odchodż! Wyobraził sobie nagle jak jej ciało rozsypujące się jak piasek, gdzie pozostał jedynie szkielet, '''Brian: AAA! Wrzeszczał w panice kręcąc się wkoło z przerażenia, strasząc przy okazji pozostałe Ptaki i '' Evana. W tej histerii potknął się wpadając na błoto. <'Brian:' Heh, przepraszam. *nerwowo podrapał się po włosach* Nie jestem zbytnio nocnym markiem. Wolę wcześniej wstawać. Troszkę mi potrafi po zmroku odbijać. W dzień zresztą też. *zaśmiał się nerwowo*> '''Brian: '''Błoto!? BŁOTO!? ''Znowu zaczął histeryzować z całkiem innego powodu. Evan: 'Ten to ma sił. ''Zerknął na Williama oraz Katleyę, którzy nie zdołali wytrzymać efektu po środku nasennym. Oboje '' niedługo potem zostali wyniesieni do domku. 100px100px ''Mijała druga w nocy. Sam deszcz się uspokoił i zagaszenie zostało złożone i odniesione. Zapach świeżej trawy po deszczy dodał im nawet nieco sił. Czuli jednak niepokój. Z stołówki okazjonalnie słychać było dziwne odgłosy. 'Arthur: '''Nic im tam nie jest? '''Sally: 'Żeby się nie bulwersowała. '''Evan: Słysząc nie chce się trafić. Westchnąl po czym posunął się nieco w stronę ziemi gałęzią zapisując sobie losowe liczby. Evan: 'Tam jest William, Liberty, Anthony i ta Charity zamknięta. Tym bardziej nie chce. ''Dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej niego. '''Evan: Huh? Sally: Wybacz. Myślałam, że coś rysujesz i byłam ciekawa co. Evan: 'To nic takiego. ''Zakreślił kółko przy przypisanej jedynce. Kierował linią w stronę dwójki. '''Evan: Weż drugi patyk. Złamał na pół ten co miał i dał jej jedną części. Evan: '''Tam gdzie dwójka była startujesz linią do trójki. ''Dziewczyna przyłożyła patyk i zaczęła rysować. Była na wprost, zakreśliła więc w kółko. Sam '' Evan z trójki pokręcił do czwórki. Dziewczyna miałą do piątki, ale była zablokowana. Nie była pewna co dokładnie ma zrobić. Narysowała linie i przecięła. '''Evan: Przegrałaś. Spójrz. Zmazał tak i pokazał jej jak powinna zrobić. Sally: '''To można przez punkt? '''Evan: '''Tak. Nie można tak przeciąć ani nałożyć się na inną. Dlatego tak gęsto są zapisane. Gra z matmy na końcu zeszytu. '''Sally: Jeszcze raz wtedy! Teraz znam zasady. Evan: 'Czemu nie. ''Odpowiedział obojętnie zacierając dłonią wypisując kolejne cyfry. Arthur w oddali zdawał się '' cieszyć widząc jak sobie radzi oraz rozkoszował się już spokojną nocą. Brian nadal siedział w błocie coś mamrocząc. <'Sally: 'Naprawdę konam. Te ćwiczenia dały mi w kość. Większość dnia z Charity, która mówmy po prawdzie była męcząca, potem ten skok adrenaliny przy tym odkryciu. Zabrzmię dziwnie ale miło było spędzić chwilę w zobojętniałym towarzystwie Evana.> 100px100px ''Zapadła noc. Dla nastroju oraz klimatu rozpalone było ognisko przy którym mogli przesiadywać. Pozostała czwórka trzymała się bardzo dzielnie. Z jednym wyjątkiem. 'Brian: '''Tyle bakterii na moich rękach! ''Dysząc przeglądał ubrudzone dłonie. '''Brian: Tyle teraz ich wniknęło! Woda, będę potrzebował dużo wody. Bucky: 'Woah! ''Złapał go za koszulę by się nie oddalał zbytnio. '''Bucky: Gdzie chcesz uciec? Brian: Wody! Muszę zmyć z siebie brud. Ukochana mi nie pomoże. Bucky: Jaka ukochana? Puśćił go a ten podszedł do niego. Brian: 'Nie wygadasz się? '''Bucky: '''Obiecuję. ''Zaśmiał się dziwnie wywijając rękami jakby coś knuł. '''Brian: Nie mogę. To tajemnica! Evan: 'Całkiem mu odbiło. ''Podszedł i złapał go za dłoń prowadząc do ogniska by siadł. '''Evan: Choć zanim zrobisz coś głupiego. Bez protestu podążył za nim i przysiadł przy nim. Chłopak westchnął zmęczony i siadł. Niedługo '' potem słychać było szelest. '''Sally: '''Słyszeliście? '''Arthur:' Tak. Przekręcili głowami sprawdzając. Była to tylko znajoma twarz z plaży. Hernando: 'Yo ziomale! Zaskoczeni. '''Sally: '''Hernando? Co tutaj robisz? '''Hernando: '''Sorry za tamto na plaży i za to teraz. ''Wrócił się pociągając z cienia worek z kołdrami oraz poduszkami. Nie wróżyło to dobrze. '''Hernando: '''Tylko czworo ziomków zostało? A ja cały wór przytargałem. '''Bucky: Tori cię przysłała? Hernando: Transportu nie załatwiła, więc posiedziałem chwilę. Przyniosłem również to! Powiedziała byście na dziesięć minut przykryli się kołdrami oraz poduszkami leżąc przy ognisku. Arthur: 'Uhh, musimy co nie? ''Pomasował sobie dłonią po twarzy powoli wstając. '''Sally: Nie dam rady na pewno. Powinnam. Przyglądała się miękkim poduszkom, które wyciągali oraz kołdry szykując im miejsca. Skoro była '' czwórka jedną z nich mogli użyć jako prześcieradła. '''Evan: '''Aż wracają wspomnienia. Kiedy nie byłeś świadomy niczego ani jak okrutny jest świat i tylko spałeś i jadłeś. ''Rozmarzył się niechętnie kładąc się. Sam Brian również się ułożył na moment uspokajając się. Brian: '''Bialutkie! '''Arthur: Potrząsam cię okej? Jak będziesz w ruchu to może nie zaśniesz. Sally: Przepraszam z góry. Arthur: I tak dobrze ci poszło. Cieszę się, że ci zaufałem. Uśmiechnął się po czym oboje zebrali się do położenia się. Sam Brian w międzyczasie przytulał się do poduszki wiercąc się psując trochę nastrój Evana o którego się obijał. Sama Sally oraz Arthur aż poczuli tą przyjemność kiedy ich nakryli. On jednak dużo lepiej to zniósł. próbując usilnie trzymać dziewczynę. Naliczyli od tego czasu po dziesięć minut. Ku zaskoczeniu Brian wciąż się trzymał robiąc wielkie oczy. Sam Evan wstał ziewając w swój naturalny sposób. Sam Arthur się podniósł. Dla Sally to był koniec i tak jak leżała na kołdrach, tak ją wynieśli. 100px100px Słońce powoli wschodziło. Dla niektórych byłoby to rozpoczęcie zajęć. Dla nich znak, że już '' niedługo koniec. Na ten czas właśnie z odsieczą przybyła Tori. '''Tori: '''Na placu boju. *ziewnęła* Zostało już tylko troje wytrwałych. Arthur z drużyny Ptaków oraz Evan i Brian z Szopów. '''Evan: '''Oh... *ziewnął* kij się złamał. ''Odrzucił nie chcąc szukać nowego patyka. Evan: Szkoda, prawie wygrywałem. Brian: Evan... *wyciągał rękę w jego kierunku* Evan! Evan: 'Hmm? '''Brian: '''Ciszej. ''Leżał bezwładnie na ziemii z otwartymi oczami. 'Brian: '''Mam naprawdę dość. '''Evan: '''No nie dziwię się po tej histerii co odwaliłeś. <'Evan: Po Arthurze trochę się spodziewałem zajścia tak daleko. Zauważyłem przy ćwiczeniach. *wymownie spojrzał w kamerę* Ale by Brian? To jest co najmniej zaskoczenie. Muszę przyznać podziwiam za to.> Brian: 'Przypomnij sobie... przypomnij sobie. '''Arthur: '''Nic mu nie jest? ''Gamer jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Zdążył się jakoś przyzwyczaić do ich dziwactw. '''Brian: '''Nie pozwolę ci! Nie! '''Arthur: Przynajmniej na tą godzinę dali nam spokój. Musiał nieco zmienić pozycję wygodniej rozciągając nogi. Również powoli czuł się coraz słabiej. <'Arthur:' W tym towarzystwie jest spokojnie ale jedno mi przeszkadza. Głód. Mam silne odczucie by nie zasnąć jak wcześniej Sally. Coś za coś jak niestety powiadają. *przymrużył oczy* Trzeba będzie coś zdziałać. Powinienem, na razie jeszcze cierpliwie poczekać.> Arthur: Z czystej ciekawości Tori. *przysłonił usta ziewając* Co oni tam w zamknięciu robią? Tori: Zamknięci? *zerknęła w stronę stołówki* Nasi stażyści robią im aromaterapię. Arthur: Usypiającymi strzałkami? Tori: Dokładnie. Do końca wyzwania będą musieli spać! Arthur: Nie zmuli ich to bardziej? Evan: Powinno. Jak już się wstanie to powinno chyba się znowu kłaść. Na mnie to nie działało. Usłyszeli nagle głośny huk. Brian zemdlał dość głośno padając na ziemię chrapiąc. Arthur: Skoro o tym mowa. Evan: 'To lepiej. Znowu coś głupiego chciałby zrobić. ''Wzruszył ramionami nieco rozmasowując sobie jedno z nich. To samo zrobił konkurent. 'Tori: '''Wiecie panowie co robić! ''Stażyści pochwycili go kiedy spał wynosząc do środka. Dziwnie kopał w stronę w stronę jednego z nich. Najpewniej była to kobieta, bezimienna stażystka i jego zwykła siła przyzwyczajenia. 100px100px Kiedy z stołówki dochodziły krzyki oburzenia, by w końcu Tori mogła ich wypuścić znikające w jednej chwili pozostała dwójka nie poddawała. Sam Evan wciąż pozostawał w swoim naturalnym stanie. Arthur siedział nie chcąc się ruszać mrugając od czasu do czasu. 'Tori: '''Jestem pełna podziwu. Będziemy mieć może remis? ''Przyglądała się chłopakom, którzy nie chcieli odpuścić. 'Tori: '''Co poradzić. ''Wzruszyła ramionami oddalając się na moment by odebrać swoją kawę. '''Arthur: '''Dałbym wiele za łyk. ''Westchnął przyglądając się Evanowi. Byli już w sumie w dwójkę więc podszedł do niego i '' przysiadł się. '''Evan: '''Coś się stało? '''Arthur: '''Słuchaj, wiem jak to zabrzmi ale dałbyś nam wygrać? Jako Ptakom? '''Evan: '''Wygrać? '''Arthur: '''Sama Tori powiedziała o dogrywce. Pewnie my byśmy do niej stanęli. '''Evan: Chcesz bym specjalnie przegrał? *zastanwoił się przez chwilę* W sumie średnio mi zależy. Wzruszył ramionami ziewając. Evan: '''Rozmowa pozostanie między nami poza tym im bardziej się żrą między sobą tym bardziej się jest w cieniu, tak sądzę. 100px100px ''W końcu nadeszła piętnasta następnego dnia kończąc maraton. Zawodnicy będący w środku zostali w '' końcu wypuszczeni. Śmierdzieli, mieli wory pod oczami i wyglądali o wiele gorzej niż dwójka śpiąca na placu. '''Dante: Kto? Uh? Sally: '''Arthur? '''William: Na pewno ktoś od nas. Tori: Ciii! Zwycięzcy śpią. Zatkała nos nie mogąc znieść ich zapachu. Tori: Znoszę zakaz wejścia do domku. Wszyscy w trybie now pod prysznice! Wachlowała sobie przed nosem musząc oddychać przez usta. Vergil: 'Ale. Chcą. Się. '''Tori: '''Evan przegrał, Szopy przegrały. Kiedy się umyjecie zbierzcie swoje rzeczy bo idziecie na ceremonię i noc na polanie. ''Rozczarowane Szopy burkały i gderały, gdy Ptaki triumfalnie unosili dłonie w górę uśmiechając '' ''się. Zmuszeni przez Tori cicho udali się w stronę domku. <'Rachel: '''Przegraliśmy! I co z tego. Trzymałam głowę Joshuy na kolankach, głaskałam go jak pieska i nawet spałam na jego klacie. Mogę uznać ten dzień za prawdziwy strzał w dziesiątkę. *puściła oczko*> <'William: Czy jestem rozczarowany zwycięstwem? Oczywiście! *parsknął machając ręką* Pierwsza skaza na passie. Zakryć go może tylko jedna, dość oczywista rzecz.> <'Anthony: '''Matka Natura nie potrafi rzecz czy byli w zmowie czy nie. *nieoczekiwalnie walnął w ściankę* LECZ NA PEWNO NIE POZOSTAWI TEGO W SPOKOJU! *wychodzi z czerwonym połyskiem w oczach*> <'Evan:' *przygląda się rozwalonej ścianie* Ktoś chyba żle to zniósł? *ziewnął*> <'Vergil: Vergil. Czuć. Się. Ciągle. Żle. Mieć. Straszny. Sen. :( Śnić. O. Złych. Ludziach. Krzywdzących. Przyjaciołach. Rodzinie. :( Vergil. Robić. Do. Końca. Zgodnie. Z. Zasadami. Tori. Na. Pewno. Zrozumieć. *:)> Ceremonia 100px Po raz pierwszy musieli ogarnąć swoje rzeczy z domku, więc przybyli nieco później zasiadając wieczorem na pieńkach. Krzywili się na jej widok, wciąż mając wspomnienia z feralnej sesji. Nie zaprzątali sobie jednak głów będąc wciąż bardzo zmęczeni. '''Tori: Witam po raz pierwszy na ceremonii eliminacji Szopy! William: Oby jeden i jedyny. Założył wściekle ręce. Liberty: Cholera! Raz mnie nie było i już spieprzyliście? To się nazywa nieszczęście. Bwahaha! Tori: 'Tak nieszczęście. *wywróciła oczami* Oddaliście już głosy! Czas więc przedstawić wyniki. Tylko. ''Wymownie skierowała wzrok w stronę Vergila, który wyraźnie podjął już swoją decyzję. Wszyscy z drużyny również zwrócili wzrok ku niemu. '''Vergil: Vergil. Lubić. Przyjaciele. Ale. Czuć. Że. To. Nie. Dla. Niego. :( Chcieć. Pomóc. Ale. Tęsknić. Penny. Rodzina. Nie. Rozumieć. Czemu. Żli. I. Smutni. Tori: Już dobrze, dobrze Vergil. Bucky: Wow? Jesteś taka spokojna? Tori: Przypuszczałam, że tak będzie. No choć tutaj misiaku! Rozumiem cię. Nie jestem zła, masz za dobre serducho jednak. Vergil: Vergil. Przepraszać. Przyjaciele. Spojrzał się w stronę Evana. Ten wstał i podszedł klepiąc go po ramieniu. Ten go złapał nagle '' dusząc jakby chciał z niego wydusić wnętrzności na zewnątrz. '''Evan:' Dość... Puścił go po czym obolały wrócił na swoje miejsce. Tori: '''Nie mam serca, więc? Czemu Vergil nie pójdziesz po swoje rzeczy wtedy? ''Kiwnął głową i pędem ruszył. Nie wydawał się smutny, a wręcz szczęśliwy. Czekała aż tylko '' opuści. '''Tori: Cóż nie oddał głosu i ta deklaracja. Skoro ktoś dobrowolnie odszedł to czuję, że nie trzeba nikogo z was się dzisiaj pozbywać. Zerkała kątem oka na tackę pełną pianek. Tori: Jednakże! Cóż byłaby ze mnie za prowadząca marnująca głosy. Wymownie spoglądała w stronę zawodników. Pochwyciła trzy sztuki rzucając dla trzech osób. Tori: Evan, Katleya oraz Brian bylibyście bezpieczni. Skołowani pochwycili za pianki. Tori: Mamy Anthonego, Williama, Rachel oraz Liberty. Zerknęła na dwoje z nich chwytając za parę pianek, rzucając w ich stronę. Tori: William oraz Rachel. Otrzymaliście oboje po jednym głosie! Bez słów chwycili swoje pianki, nadal próbując zrozumieć o co jej chodzi. Tori: Zostaliby nam Liberty oraz Anthony. Jak już się domyślacie, skoro Vergil zrezygnował nikt nie odpadnie więcej, jednak jeśli nie to osobą która by dzisiaj pożegnała się z programem byłby albo byłaby.... <'William:' Posiadam silną chęć by pozbyć się Briana z osobistych pobudek. Jednak pan Anthony i jego dziwne obyczaje i leśne przygody muszą się zakończyć! *wpisuje imię Anthonego*> <'Liberty:' Nie wiem co tam się stało. Musiało być hot! *objęła się za piersi* Głosowanie hmm? *spoglądała na kartce zapisując Rachel*> <'Brian:' William przyprawia mnie o ciarki. *nerwowo się uśmiechnął* To zazwyczaj moja domena. *przekręcił głową* Anthony jednak jest chyba najlepszym wyborem. *zapisuje imię Anthonego*> <'Evan:' Wszyscy mają wzrok ku niemu. *westchnął* Wolę kogoś kto jednak spróbuje czegoś prędzej czy później. *zapisuje imię Liberty* Czemu nie olbrzym? Bo mam pewne przeczucie co do niego.> <'Katleya: '''Więc to wszystko prawda. W świetle tych zawiłych wydarzeń wybór wydaje się aż nazbyt oczywisty. *zapisuje imię Anthonego na kartce*> <'Anthony:' Bądź wyklęty przez samą naturę oraz byś nie dostąpił zaszczytu ujrzenia wspaniałej Matki Natury! *pokazuje kartkę z już zapisanym imieniem Williama*> <'Rachel:' Ten babsztyl mnie zdenerwował dużo bardziej! *nerwowo zapisuje imię Liberty* Jedna groźniejsza rywalka do serca... znaczy... no sami wiecie! Nie muszę się tłumaczyć! *nadymała poliki*> <'Vergil:' Vergil. Chcieć. Odejść. Ale. Nie. Chcieć. Robić. Problemu. *nie wiedząc jak napisać rysuje jego twarz* Anthony. Skrzywdzić. Przyjaciół. Tak. Vergil. Pomoże. Ostatni. Raz. :)> ... Anthony! ''Normalnie nie rzuciłaby mu pianki, jednak symbolicznie oboje dostali po piance. Sam Vergil '' wrócił już z swoją torbą, gdzie Tori pokierowała go na mostek. '''Tori:' Zostawiam was z tymi przemyśleniami na noc. Miłych snów! Anthony: Miłych snów. Naprawdę. Spojrzał się w stronę Briana oraz Williama, których najbardziej podejrzewał o głosowanie '' przeciw niemu. Snob wydał się obojętny a czyścioch znowu drżał. '''Anthony:' Wam również Matka Natura składa. *oczy mu przez moment zapłonęły na czerwono* miłych snów. W międzyczasie, kiedy Szopy poszły na swoją polanę Tori wraz z Buckym znależli się na pomoście z Vergilem. '' '''Tori:' Jesteś na pewno pewny swojej decyzji Vergil? Jeśli wejdziesz na łódź to koniec. Vergil: Vergil. Być. Pewny. :) Bucky: Pierwszy raz widzę cię taką? Tori: No bo on ma takie... czyste serducho! Nie mogła się powstrzymać i przytuliła go na pożegnanie. Tori: Nie mogę gniewać się na takiego Misiaka. Vergil: ':) ''Wsiadł do łodzi po czym prowadząca dała znak. Łódż odpływała z olbrzymem machającym jej na '' pożegnanie. Sam Bucky wydał się zadowolony z jej decyzji i zachowania. '' '''Tori: W ten sposób nasz przyjazny gigant zdecydował się opuścić milion dolarów dla swojej rodziny, miłości oraz własnej przyzwoitości. Naprawdę chwalebne. Co nas czeka w następnych odcinkach? Czy Charity przestanie tworzyć konflikty z własnej lub cudzej winy? Czy William z Brianem pobiją się o względy Katleyi? Czy Joshua uświadomi sobie, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie utrzymując kontakt z Rachel? Czy Sally wykorzysta swoje domysły przeciwko Dantemu? Czy Arthur będzie mógł w końcu pocieszyć się swoim małym marzeniem? I czy Evan zainteresuje się czymkolwiek poza swoimi gierkami, jak chociażby swoją nerdowską koleżanką? Dowiecie się tego w następnych odcinkach Zemty Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów! Bucky: To ostatnie to chyba dopiero co odkryłaś? Tori: No normalnie dla takiej wielbicielki romansów i shippowania jak najbardziej! Natychmiast wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów po swojej przemowie wraz z buteleczką wody kierując się w stronę swojej przyczepy. Hernando: Yo ziomki czekajcie na mnie! Wbiegł na pomost goniąc za łodzią jako drogę powrotną, gdyż po raz drugi zapomnieli o załatwieniu mu transportu do domu. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów - Odcinki